Non-detachable easy-open metallic can ends are routinely employed in the packaging of beer and soft drinks in metallic cans. In order that quality be maintained, samples of ends are removed during production and tested to assure that these ends operate satisfactorily. Thus, for example, a sample about four ends for every package or "sleeve" of approximately 408 ends is tested.
Traditionally, the testing of these ends was accomplished manually. A quality control person would hold the end in one hand while lifting the tab with the other end, checking to see that the end opened satisfactorily. This test did not, however, always produce consistent results. Differences in the amount of force applied by different operators, or by even the same operator to different ends, uneven handling of the ends, such as pulling on the tab at an angle other than perpendicular to the tab, and other like differing handling characteristics could result in ends being considered unsatisfactorily opened when, in fact, the ends were fully satisfactory or in ends that were considered satisfactorily opening which, under normal circumstances, would not have opened properly. There is, therefore, a need for automating the testing of can ends so that each end is given equal treatment and consistent test results are obtained.